


Last Comfort

by TheLovelyLadyAuthor



Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Childhood Friends, Cutting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 17:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19339573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyLadyAuthor/pseuds/TheLovelyLadyAuthor
Summary: You are the District Attorney, at Markiplier Manor for a game of poker with your old friends. You notice Mark acting strange, and talk to him alone. What you discover shocks you and breaks your heart.





	Last Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission I received on Amino. Hope you all enjoy!

You didn’t know it yet. But this night would be the last night you’d see all your friends.

You didn’t know it yet. But this night would be the last night you’d be alive.

Mark’s parties were always wild. You couldn’t remember one when you hadn’t woken up with a hangover and only a blurry reflection of the past evening.

You looked up at Mark as he stood on the staircase, clad in a red robe and looking stereotypically wealthy, as he always did. Damien, your friend, stood beside you, with the Colonel on his other side.

“...it’s about you.” Mark smiled, trailing towards the end of his speech as he looked down at his guests. “So, drink up and be merry. Life is for the living! And who knows? I could be dead tomorrow.”

The laughter of your friend echoed in your ears and you raised your champagne glass in a toast. The bubbling liquid washed down your throat, and through the foggy glass you looked at Mark.

For a moment, for a brief flash, you saw brokenness written across his face. Pain, and agony. You felt your heart stop and worry rise up in your chest and you lowered your glass, but his face was already back to his charismatic smile.

Then, you were all around the poker table. You were seated beside Damien. You’d always been closest to him, and with you being the District Attorney and he the Mayor, you’d only grown closer.

You’d all won a few hands. Everyone was laughing, having a good time. You were pretty sure William was already long gone down the alcoholic rabbit hole, and Damien was having a hard time focusing on his cards, and kept trying to ask you which ones he should play despite you being an opponent.

The drinks were hitting everyone hard, but, for some reason, you found yourself holding back. There was an aching feeling in your chest, that was nagging you to stay sober.

Perhaps it was paranoia. You could see the glares and side glances Mark was sending William. Looks filled with anger. It was no secret what had happened between the two of them. Celine had run off with William, leaving Mark for good.

You knew how Mark could be. There was likely a good reason Celine had left. You didn’t think she had been ‘stolen’ by William, though, you hadn’t spoken with her to confirm it.

Your attention flickered back to the table when Mark stood up, excusing himself. There was an odd look in his eyes that caused your heart to demand that you follow him.

Pushing back your chair, you rose to your feet, almost causing Damien to fall, as he’d been leaning against you. You managed to steady him in his chair, before you walked off after Mark, following him into the entry way and up the stairs.

“Mark?” You called after him, but he didn’t seem to hear you, heading towards his bedroom. You picked up the pace, hurrying towards him and slipping into the room after him. “Mark!”

You grabbed his wrist as you spoke his name again. He gave a heavy flinch, a worse reaction than what should have been, considering you barely grabbed him.

He turned to face you, and gave you a small smile.

“Oh, Y/N, I didn’t realize you were following me. How are you? We haven’t had any time to catch up one on one.” He spoke softly, trying to tug his arm away from you and wincing more in the process.

You found yourself unable to respond as you looked down at his wrist, your fingers still wound around it in a firm but cautious grip. Mark tried to stop you, but you pulled up the sleeve of his robe before he could. Your eyes widened in shock.

His arm was decorated with dozens of angry red lines, scars that were carved deep into his clear skin. Some looked old, some looked new, but they were all angry, and vicious.

Mark jerked his arm back, pulled the sleeve down, and looked away. You stared at him for a moment, you recognized a few of the emotions that flashed through his eyes.

Fear. Shame. Anger. Embarrassment. These and more were clouding in Mark’s dark eyes. He avoided your gaze, so you stepped forward fearlessly and grabbed his hand.

“Mark.” Your tone was gentle, and soft, causing your old friend to turn to face you, an unsure and careful look in his eyes. “It’s alright... I’m not going to get angry with you or anything. I’m just concerned about you. Talk to me. Please?”

Your old friend looked away for a moment, before he squeezed your hand and turned back to face you.

“I’m sorry, Y/N. I’ve just... been going through a hard time lately. What with... Celine... being stolen away by William... and... other things...”

You found yourself frowning a bit at this, seeing the anger that sparked in his eyes. It seemed that he failed to see that Celine was a grown woman, capable of making her own choices, including the choice to leave her marriage and find love somewhere else.

“I know it’s hard, Mark. These things always are. But... hurting yourself isn’t going to make anything better. All it’s going to do is make things more difficult.”

“I’m better off dead, Y/N!” He exclaimed, facing you fully. “What kind of life is this? Sure, I have money, and a nice house, but I’m here all alone! My friends have abandoned me, my wife left me... what’s the point anymore?”

Perhaps it was the liquor making Mark more honest and open, or maybe it was the gentle tone of your voice, but he was almost ready to spill his true intentions for this evening.

“No one has abandoned you, Mark.” You spoke soothingly, taking his other hand as well and squeezing them both in a reassuring manner. “We’re still here. You just have to talk to us.”

Mark looked at you for a moment, searching your eyes, before he nodded a bit, accepting your words. He leaned forward, resting his forehead against yours for comfort, a friendly gesture.

You smiled at him and wrapped your arms around him in a hug.

“Promise me you won’t hurt yourself anymore... or do anything worse....” You almost begged for the reassurance that your dear friend would be okay. You looked up to meet his eyes, watching as he nodded his head and gave you a soft smile.

“Of course, Y/N. I promise. Let’s head back down now, shall we?”

You nodded your head, walking back downstairs with him and returning to the party. As you finally allowed yourself to lose yourself in alcohol and laughter, you couldn’t help but feel like Mark was going to break his promise.

You just had no idea how soon.


End file.
